


The Hands On Experience

by Kyrate



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, being all loving and stuff, look at these assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrate/pseuds/Kyrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle had a strange fascination with Eretria's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hands On Experience

Amberle had a strange fascination with Eretria’s hands

They were small but nimble, with long dexterous fingers. They were also covered in scars, small and long, straight and jagged. They were a reminder of her former family, stories left behind from her not-so-long-ago rover past. Amberle would sometimes find her attention drawn to them at the most inopportune times, like when she was discussing strategies to get to Safehold with Wil her mind inexplicably focused on the incessant tapping of Eretria’s fingers. She thought they were pretty and loved the way the moved.

Other times her thoughts were not so wholesome. There were times where she found herself wondering how those fingers could make someone moan. How they would stroke and slide against someone’s skin, and how deftly they could coax an orgasm out of anyone. She thought about what sounds those hands could steal out of her. Amberle found herself imagining these scenarios frequently, and after shaking away the images she always blushed bright red with quiet mortification. Eretria was her friend, and usually friends didn't daydream about what having sex with them would feel like.

Of course as time went on Eretria began to notice, she would find Amberle staring at her hands whenever they had a quiet moment to catch their breath. Initially she worried that there was some leftover blood smearing her palms that she hadn’t washed off before, but she soon deduced that wasn’t what was holding Ameberle’s attention. So she sat back and wondered why Amberle paid her so much attention until she finally asked her,

“What’s the deal princess?”

“What?” Amberle jerked slightly at Eretria’s voice, they had made camp earlier than usual and Wil had offered to get some firewood. Leaving Eretria and Amberle alone to unpack and prep for dinner. 

“Why are you always staring at me?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. “What’s so damn fascinating about my fingers?” Amberle stared at her for a moment trying to come up with a decent lie, but she knew that she wasn’t a good enough liar to fool someone like Eretria.

“I just think they’re nice.” She replied feigning indifference.

Eretria snorted. “Oh please.”

“It’s just an observation.”

“They’re hands Amberle, not buried treasure.” She said rolling her eyes. “Besides they’re definitely not pretty.” She said, holding them up to the fading light of the sun. “They’re dirty and covered in scars and…” Eretria trailed off as Amberle scooted closer and griped Eretrias hands in her own.

“You’re not going to change my mind.” Amberle said, with a stubborn look in her eyes. Eretria shook her head in amusement and moved to pull away but Amberle held fast. “What are these from?” She asked, pointing at the dozens of scars covering her knuckles, Eretria shrugged.

“This and that. Some are from fistfights, some are from old wounds, but I think most of them are from my training.”

“Training?”

“Yeah, when I was fourteen Cephalo hired fighting master to “drive the weakness out of me”. I spent a lot of time punching wooden blocks with my bare hands.” Amberle looked at her in shock and Eretria gave her a small rueful smile, “On the bright side I have no trouble breaking bones.” Amberle sat there quietly unsure of what she should say, instead she stared at Eretrias face for a moment taking in all the details; her soft face and lips, her brown hair and charcoal eyes that were so full of sadness and fear and hope. Before she knew what she was doing she had raised their clasped hands to her lips, and kissed each of Eretria’s knuckles.

She was dimly aware that the other girl was staring at her, so when she lifted her head to look at the rover girl fully she didn’t know what to expect. She saw shock and confusion in her dark eyes, but there was no anger there nor did she try to move away. Eretria cocked her head to the side, the ghost of a smile curving her lips.

“You are really hard to figure out, you know that?” She said, Amberle burst out laughing. 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.” She said grinning, Eretria rolled her eyes and looked away but Amberle knew she was smiling.

“Just an observation.” She said, lacing their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought it would because of all the other stuff I had to finish first. Anyways I hope yall enjoyed it


End file.
